


O gato de porcelana

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, leokura, leopika - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na tristeza, eles se desentendiam. Brigavam sem motivos, não porque não gostassem um do outro, mas porque eram teimosos demais. As palavras feriam a ambos, e ainda lhes faltava aprender a como lidar com elas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O gato de porcelana

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> A história a seguir apresenta conteúdo shonen-ai/yaoi leve (sem cenas de sexo). Se não gosta, não leia.
> 
> Fanfic originalmente postada no Nyah! Link: https://fanfiction.com.br/historia/706336/O_gato_de_porcelana/

Os olhos vermelhos do gato contrastavam com o branco de sua porcelana. Olhos igualmente vermelhos admiravam-no do sofá. Um garoto magro, de traços finos e cabelos louros que caíam rebeldes sobre suas faces, abraçava uma pequena almofada enquanto fitava a peça em silêncio. Os pés descalços esfregavam-se um no outro sobre a mesa de centro, roçando de leve a pilha de livros.  
— Até quando vai ficar assim? — perguntou uma voz grave.  
O garoto piscou algumas vezes antes de desviar os olhos para a porta da cozinha. Um homem de terno encarava-o, ajeitando a gravata. Parecia ser bem mais velho, mas só o era alguns poucos meses. A barba bem feita dava-lhe uma aparência agradável que combinava com o rosto de traços fortes. Bem diferente da pele imaculada do garoto de olhos vermelhos.  
— Até você deixar de ser estúpido — murmurou.  
O mais velho passou a mão pelo rosto, lastimando-se. Desistindo de ajeitar a gravata, sentou-se ao lado do louro e fitou suas roupas. Elas tinham um leve tom esverdeado. Um pedaço da camisa de manga comprida parecia um pouco mais escuro. Não que isso fosse um detalhe especial ou um erro de fabricação. O escuro devia-se às lagrimas que secavam naquelas faces singelas.  
— Desculpe-me. Fui um idiota. Eu não quis magoá-lo — disse o homem, acomodando-se no sofá. — Você me perdoa?  
O mais novo suspirou, exausto.  
— Perdoo, Leorio.  
Leorio abriu um sorriso de satisfação e roubou um beijo do garoto.  
— Leorio!  
— Não faça assim, Kurapika — sussurrou contra seus lábios. — Você sabe muito bem que gosta.  
— Afaste-se de mim — insistiu Kurapika. — Eu te perdoo, mas ainda estou chateado. Quero meu espaço.  
Leorio fitou o gato de porcelana. Os olhos vermelhos pareceram zombar dele.  
— Quer que eu fique em casa hoje?  
— Vá para a faculdade, Leorio. — Kurapika abraçou a almofada com mais força e puxou as pernas para perto de si, cruzando-as sobre o sofá.  
— Certeza? — Leorio roçou os lábios em sua orelha.  
— Espaço — disse o outro, seco.  
Leorio levantou-se. Estava ficando cansado daquilo. Era sempre assim. Kurapika irritava-se com tudo. Não valia a pena deixar-se irritar também. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, decidido a ir embora. O som do soluço o deteve.  
— Certeza? — perguntou outra vez, já de frente para a porta.  
Kurapika respondeu com outro soluço. Estava chorando. Quando os braços de Leorio o envolveram, o choro apenas se tornou mais agudo.  
— Eu os perdi. Eu os perdi!  
— Não foi culpa sua — sussurrou Leorio, encostando os lábios em seus cabelos louros.  
— Eu os tinha nas minhas mãos! — Kurapika ergueu as mãos em garra, como se quisesse dar realidade às suas palavras. — E os perdi. Ele os roubou de mim.  
Leorio suspirou. A história era a mesma desde a semana passada, quando Kurapika retornara destruído de sua missão. Ele fracassara e não conseguira recuperar os olhos. Saiu de casa com a corrente. Voltou de mãos vazias. Entre resmungos, Leorio levou-o ao sofá e começou a tratar seus ferimentos. Tentou puxar conversa. Suas palavras apenas irritaram o Kuruta, que se levantou de brusco, bradando:  
— Não fale como se conhecesse a minha dor. Você não conhece! Não sabe nada de mim!  
— Saberia se me contasse! — rebateu Leorio no mesmo tom.  
— Eu não vou contar.  
— Por quê?  
— Porque não confio em você!  
As palavras de Kurapika feririam. Leorio sentiu sua respiração prender-se enquanto sua alma se estilhaçava dentro dele. Não conseguiu se segurar. A represália escapou-lhe, cruel.  
— Você não confia em ninguém, não é mesmo, Kurapika? Um dia eu ainda vou acabar me cansando e vou deixar você. É isso o que quer? Ser abandonado de novo?  
Kurapika não respondeu. Apenas fitou-o com seus olhos vermelhos. Não. Fitar não define o que ele fez naquele momento. Seus olhos estavam arregalados. Descrentes. Agora era a alma dele que se estilhaçava. Se ele ainda tivesse uma.  
— Kurapika! — exclamou Leorio, mas era tarde. O garoto já fugira. Só retornou três dias depois. Ferido. Faminto. Silencioso.  
— Eu os perdi... — murmurou Kurapika, enterrando o rosto no peito de Leorio.  
O mais velho sentia sua camisa ensopar-se aos poucos. Também sentia a pressão para sair logo de casa e correr para pegar o ônibus que o levaria à faculdade. Se chegasse atrasado outra vez, a professora Michelle o mataria.  
— Leorio...  
— Sim?  
Ele sentiu o aperto em seu peito. Era Kurapika segurando sua camisa com força.  
— Você vai me deixar?  
Aquela pergunta foi demais. Leorio sentiu um novo estilhaço em seu ser. Não de sua alma, não de seu orgulho. Era um estilhaço que ele não sabia explicar. Afastou Kurapika de si bruscamente e se pôs de pé, alisando o cabelo. Kurapika lançou-lhe um olhar magoado. Não. Magoado não é a palavra. Era um olhar estarrecido. Sem esperança. Vermelho. Mas não de lágrimas. Leorio encarou-o de volta.  
Foda-se a professora Michelle.  
Ele caminhou até a estante e pegou o gato de porcelana. Caminhou com ele até o sofá, segurando-o firmemente em suas mãos. Esperou que Kurapika perguntasse.  
— Leorio... — Ele esfregou o rosto. — O que...?  
— Este é você — explicou o mais velho. — Bonito, elegante, seguro de si.  
As faces de Kurapika coraram ainda mais. Ele lutou para secar as lágrimas.  
— O que tem eu?  
— Você gosta de agir sozinho. De buscar os olhos sozinho. Mas às vezes fracassa. E isso o destrói por dentro.  
Kurapika suspirou. Sua expressão era de desalento.  
— Não entendo onde quer chegar...  
— Acho que posso ajudá-lo.  
Leorio largou o gato. A peça desabou no chão, e fragmentos de porcelana espalharam-se para todos os lados. Uma das pedrinhas rubras rolou para debaixo do sofá.  
— E este é você completamente estilhaçado por sua tristeza. Agora eu te pergunto, Kurapika, dá para colar de volta?  
Olhos vermelhos assustados encararam-no. Kurapika balançou a cabeça.  
— Está completamente estilhaçado. Não tem conserto.  
— Pois bem. — Leorio assentiu, sentando-se no sofá. Seus olhos caíram sobre o Kuruta. — Você é meu gato, Kurapika.  
As lágrimas retornaram. Desceram quentes pelas faces coradas. Leorio pisou um dos cacos de porcelana ao se aproximar. Tocou o rosto de Kurapika. Sentiu o calor das lágrimas em seus dedos. E em seus olhos.


End file.
